


here with you

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I tried my best, Tokyo Disney, all lowercase, but the focus is mostly on ras as a whole, disneyland !!, i have never been to disneyland, rei is a single queen but she’s crushing, space between punctuation, the couples are there and have their moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: chu2’s parents buy tickets for all five members to go to tokyo disneyland for a day.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki, Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

> i have never been to disney

it was a chilly october morning, and the five members of raise a suilen were getting ready to head out of their hotel. rei was flat-ironing her hair in the bathroom, pareo was packing hers and chu2’s bags, rokka was making sure that she had a backup pair of glasses just in case a ride knocked them off, and masuki was on one of the beds, enthusiastically watching beauty and the beast. masuki had already packed her things the night before, and it never really took her long to get ready in the mornings. all she had to do was brush her teeth, wash her face, and put on her usual outfit. the clock read 7:34 am, so it was less than thirty minutes until opening time.

chu2’s parents had provided tickets for all five members of the band, to go to tokyo disneyland for one day. to chu2, this seemed like just another time her parents would try to win her over with material goods and experiences. but the fact that she had her band mates there with her made chu2 much more excited, and the fact that she had her girlfriend there with her only made the excitement multiply tenfold. while you wouldn’t expect it looking at masuki, she was definitely the biggest disney fan out of all five members. she’d seen every single classic, from snow white, to the hunchback of notre dame, aristocats, you get it. her absolute favorite was beauty and the beast, though, and now she was singing along to “something there.” rokka looked over from her bag and giggled at the sound. masuki was a pretty decent singer, if rokka said so herself. 

“pareo ! you put the jerky in our bag, right ?”

pareo grabbed the packs of jerky from an inside pocket and held it up, replying promptly,

“yes, miss chu2 !”

chu2 rolled her eyes and smiled. pareo definitely didn’t have to call her chu2, or miss for that matter, but she always insisted on doing it, no matter how much chu2 said she didn’t mind. they were in a romantic relationship after all, but on the other hand, it did feel nice to be treated with some sort of respect and love for once in her life, both at the same time. rei finished with her hair, rokka spoke up saying,

“i have everything packed, i double checked !”

masuki paused the movie playing on her phone and rolled up off the bed, rubbing her eyes. none of the members could really blame her for barely getting any sleep, after all, for such a huge disney fan she had never actually been to any of the disney parks. pareo finished packing their things, and chu2 did a quick scan of the hotel room just to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything. she gave an ‘okay’ hand gesture, opened up the door, and began walking out. there were couples in the hotel taking photos, children jumping up and down excited to see their favorite characters, and bright lights all around. of course, it wouldn’t have been chu2’s parents if they hadn’t made sure the girls were staying in a disney suite. 

“hey, we have fast passes right ?”

masuki asked, leaning down a little while walking due to her height difference with the producer. 

“yeah, they open in around...”

chu2 unlocked her phone to check,

“ten minutes ! we shouldn’t be waiting long.”

pareo giggled and nodded. rokka was holding on to masuki’s arm to make sure she didn’t get lost as they approached the line. and holy cow, it was a long line. good thing chu2’s parents got those fast passes. chu2 grabbed hold of pareo’s hand, and the rest of the girls followed to claim their spot in line. rei wasn’t talking much since she had some rock band blaring into her ears through headphones.the line took a while to get moving, but it eventually did pick up and the girls got into the park within fifteen minutes. the drummer looked over to the other line and shivered- they hadn’t moved at all, and the line was much, much bigger.

“god, could ya imagine bein’ in that line ?”

rokka shook her head,

“i hope they’ll start moving soon... it’s still pretty cold out here.”

she was absolutely right, so it was a good thing the members brought their jackets for the day. chu2 grabbed a map of the park, and all the other parks within the park (a lot to process). the other four girls huddled up around her to look at the map, and decide what they wanted to do with their day. rei took off her headphones and sighed, masuki looked extremely confused. the bassist started,

“you know, this place is huge. i don’t think we should split up,”

masuki nodded in agreement.

“if one of us wanders off or gets lost, it’ll take forever for the rest of us to find her.”

chu2 gave a ‘mhm,’ and rokka didn’t look like she had anything against the idea of them staying together. pareo was always fine with whatever chu2 wanted to do (within reason, of course), and this time wasn’t any different.

“i think that’ll be the safest ! good thinking, layer.”

rei chuckled. the group had to argue over it a little bit, but they decided to go to tomorrowland first. it seemed to have the ‘coolest’ attractions to chu2, and she insisted that she go with pareo. it was a good distance from the starting point, but not as far as fantasyland or critter country, so the rest of the girls didn’t mind. first up was space mountain, an exclusive fast pass ride, which rokka could admit she was not ready for the speed of. rei seemed chill, but masuki had to hold on to rokka, assuring her she would be fine even after she had been checked by the staff to be safe.

“masuki, what- what if i fall out ? what if it’s too fast ?!”

“chill, ‘kay ? you’re buckled up and you got checked by the safety guy. we’ll be fine.”

rokka exhaled and tried to relax, but being on a rollercoaster was nearing the top of her list of biggest fears. it was true that the drop was only seventeen feet, but that didn’t calm her nerves all that much, perhaps not at all. but she looked behind her to see rei, pareo, and chu2 sitting together (rei in the middle, so she didn’t feel like a third wheel) and she knew she couldn’t just ask to get off the ride. over the intercom it was announced that the ride would be taking off, and it did so promptly.

long story short, rokka screamed a lot. as in a lot. her glasses were safe thankfully, but while masuki was also screaming, it didn’t seem like she was scared at all, but rather enjoying herself. rei had her hands up and she was half-standing up, not all the way due to the safety precautions. pareo was scared out of her mind, and chu2 wasn’t really making any noise. but the couple looked behind them when the ride came to a halt, and saw chu2 was wearing a bright smile. it seemed she had enjoyed herself, so masuki just gave her a slight smile and a high five. rei furrowed her brows and had to hold herself back from facepalming. none of the girls were really interested in any of the other rides that tomorrowland had to offer, so they decided to move over to adventureland. rokka liked the look of their rides the best, and pareo really seemed to love the pirates of the caribbean ride, so the others didn’t mind. 

it was now around nine o’clock, and when the members of raise a suilen arrived at adventureland, they decided to grab a bite to eat. since they’d already had a small breakfast, but didn’t want to move on to anything too extravagant in terms of food yet, they decided to grab some cotton candy. 

“perfect for pareo, it’s just like her hair.”

rei commented, chuckling a bit. pareo smiled and replied enthusiastically,

“oh, you’re right ! ooh, maybe me and miss chu2 should get opposite colors, so it can really be like my hair ! what do you say ?”

she looked down to chu2 for an answer, who mumbled,

“i guess i don’t mind.”

she was keeping her head down to hide the blush on her face, hoping that pareo wouldn’t notice. thankfully, she assumed she was only looking for something on the ground, or perhaps still tired, so she didn’t bother her about it. pareo and chu2 had only been dating for about two weeks now, and neither of them had any prior experience in relationships at all. they were definitely way more awkward than masuki and rokka when they began dating, but it made sense, they were only fourteen. masuki and rokka were fifteen and sixteen, so while it wasn’t like they were years upon years older, it did at least mean they had more social experience and such. they kept it behind closed doors for the most part, and broke it to the others once it had been about a week. chu2 said it was easier and more professional to keep their relationship separate from the band. none of the other members were particularly surprised when the two announced they were dating, masuki and rokka were already together at this point and said,

“we knew this would happen from the beginning.”

or something like that. rei just chuckled and shook her head, agreeing that it was pretty obvious from the start of the band that they would get together, as a couple. as for masuki and rokka, it had been around two months. their confession was very, very awkward to say the least, but hey, here they were at tokyo disney, so you could say it all worked out. they usually were less private, or ‘professional’ as chu2 would call it about their relationship during band practice. masuki would sneak pda quite often, which rokka would always get embarrassed about. chu2 was never pleased with them kissing in the middle of the studio, or walking home hand-in-hand, or flirting in the group chat- she could go on. but at the end of the day, it was their relationship, and she eventually grew used to it. she just had to remind the girls when they were staring each other down to stay on task. hah.

pareo, masuki, rokka, and chu2 all knew that rei had at least a small bit of a crush on tae, but she wouldn’t dare admit it. she always jumped around the topic when it came up, ignoring how painfully obvious it was to the other girls that she did, in fact, have romantic feelings for her childhood friend. oh well, she’d figure it out in time.

pareo pleaded to go to the pirates of the carribean ride first, and while chu2 didn’t like to admit it, there was no way in hell she could say no to her girlfriend. so they headed towards the ride, a skip to pareo’s step while masuki and rokka were holding hands. pareo and chu2 volunteered to sit at the front of the boat, with masuki and rokka behind them, and rei behind them. 

“layer, what is your bag doing in the seat next to you ?”

rokka would ask, and rei would reply with a straight face,

“i don’t want a stranger sitting next to me.”

masuki was still looking ahead, but said,

“fair enough.”

and the ride soon started. the boats set up, the skeletons, the lights, it was all so mesmerizing, especially to pareo and rei. pareo whipped out her phone a few times to take photos and videos to share on her instagram profile, and rei looked completely in awe at everything. rokka was quite relieved that this was a more low key ride, unlike the roller coaster they had just gone on, so she was wearing a slight smile on her face as well. chu2 and masuki weren’t too impressed, but hey, their partners were, so was it really that bad ? rokka pointed at the ship they were approaching and nearly shouted,

“woah, masuki ! look ! that’s a life-sized boat, like in the movies !”

rokka seemed like she had stars in her eyes, which masuki felt made her heart beat much, much faster. she nodded along, and said, 

“yeah, i think it’s a replica.”

while rokka had seen the pirates of the caribbean series, masuki had not, despite being such a huge disney fan. she was more of a fan of the princesses and musicals. rokka had one hand on her cheek, a bright smile on her face, and masuki swiftly took out her phone to snap some photos. there was no way she was going to let this adorable, happy moment for her girlfriend go undocumented. rokka noticed soon enough, but luckily for masuki, she had gotten a few good pictures before that, so she put her phone back in her bag and made a mental note to change her home screen later. pareo was just humming along with the ride music, staying side to side, and occasionally pointing out the cool decorations (much smaller than the ship, though) to the dj. when the ride came to a halt, pareo leaned down to press a little peck to chu2’s lips and hugged her tightly.

“oh, thank you, thank you thank you thank you !! that was nothing short of wonderful !”

chu2 hoped to the gods nobody would notice them, but of course, they did. masuki began making kissy noises, while rokka was fawning over just how adorable the younger couple was. rei left right after the ride (not too far though, just stayed at the gate) to take a phone call, so at least she didn’t notice. chu2 held onto pareo’s hand, though, and the group had some small talk about the next rides they’d take once rei got back. the bassist did in about a minute, though she was panting a little.

“sorry, guys, it was tae. we should get going.”

masuki smirked and said,

“uh-uh, i think you’re gonna tell us allll about what happened on that phone.”

“masuki ! sorry, ignore her.” 

rokka chimed in. there was a slight blush dusting rei’s cheeks, but she just rolled her eyes and began walking around with the rest of the group.

♡

it was now nearing nine o’clock, and raise a suilen had done almost everything there was to do at disney. they visited splash mountain, the kiddie rides like the tea cups, had funnel cakes and loads of candies, that sort of thing. masuki was especially excited to go to fantasyland to meet the princesses, and she had little conversations with all of them about raise a suilen, and how her princess was just as wonderful as they were. rokka would blush at that, as she knew exactly who masuki was talking about (hint: it was her). chu2 stopped to take photos of the castle and bought some cute matching keychains from one of the souvenir shops for her and pareo. it was a little minnie and mickey looking at each other, but only when they were put together. it was now nearing time for the fireworks show, and there was a good crowd lined up by the castle. parents with their kids on their shoulders, new couples, or rather newly engaged couples, the like. masuki was holding onto rokka, rei was huddled in close to pareo and chu2, who were linked together at the arm. 

it took around five minutes, but the firework show began. there was a lot of ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s coming from masuki, rokka, and pareo, and even chu2 had to admit she was impressed. masuki took out her phone to snap a quick selfie of her and rokka, which rokka smiled brightly for. that was a rare occasion when it came to photos, so the drummer knew she was the happiest she might be for a long time in this moment. she did make sure to take a photo of them kissing as well, and rokka tugged on her collar to make it more fitting for her. while masuki did get some photos, she ended up dropping her phone into her bag as she melted deeper into the kiss. rei snapped some cameos of pareo and chu2, with chu2’s head resting on pareo’s shoulder, pareo pointing out all the different colors and patterns. everything in this moment, for all five girls seemed so surreal, yet so amazing. they had one whole day where they had no worries- no band practice, no school, no work, they could just be together in the happiest place on earth and have fun. and by god, they did. masuki made some mental notes to save up so she could take rokka to disney, by herself hopefully, and chu2 made sure to shoot her parents a ‘thank you’ text.

the girls were laughing, bumping into each other, just from the pure joy that the day had brought them. right as they were about to approach the gates, a tourist approached the group, who looked only five or six years older than themselves. 

“oh my gosh, you guys are raise a suilen, right ?!”

chu2 felt a smug smile tug at her lips and prepared a cool speech for her, but masuki covered her mouth before she could get anything out and responded,

“yep, that’s us.”

“woah, i- i’m a huge fan of your music, but i don’t wanna hold you girls up or anything, do you want me to take a picture of you all though ?”

the group looked at each other for approval, shrugged and nodded. they had taken quite a few photos that day, but none of them all together, so they figured it was a good idea to take a photo and save the memory. chu2 handed her phone over to the tourist with the camera already open, and the girls huddled together, smiled and prepared for the photo to be taken.

snap.

despite how extravagant and lovely this day was, it was made all the more fun by the fact that they were all together. here with each other.


End file.
